


Shopping!

by kripnatic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humour, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kripnatic/pseuds/kripnatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity go lingerie shopping. My first fluff piece which came out of sheer boredom! Hope it's ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping!

**Author's Note:**

> I was super bored in the hospital waiting for my grandmother that I wrote this and now I have so many ideas for olicity in love! Enjoy guys! My first attempt at such things!

"Oliver, I need one help from you?" Felicity was asking Oliver when they had a minute alone.

"What?" Oliver was frustrated that he had got up late and he was running late for a board meeting which he called and postponed for a few hours later.

"It's our anniversary and I thought we should go shopping." Felicity really wanted Oliver to come with her.

Oliver had stopped getting things ready for the board meeting and looked up at her with disgust.

"Shopping? Are you fucking out of your mind? Call Thea or something."

"Ughhh, you don't get it Oliver do you? I need YOU to come." She was pointing a finger at him.

"No way Felicity. I'm not coming. You know I hate shopping." Oliver was in full resentment when it came to shopping.

"I'll have pick you up at 7. Trust me,you'll love this shopping. Lets go to your meeting." Felicity whisked off with her heels clicking away.

Oliver looked after her in despair.

The board meeting lasted for a while, the clients were ok with the offer. Oliver had a few more meetings and before he knew it, it was seven.

"Jesus no, Felicity. I don't want to come." Felicity just tugged him to her mini.

Felicity drove away to the shop. Oliver's face red with anger she had disobeyed him and took her there.

She stopped at a nice shop and when Oliver got out and saw the mannequins there. They walked in to the shop.

"This is the shop you wanted me to come?"

"Yeah Oliver. I don't think Thea would be too happy to shop here with me." Felicity rolled her lips like always.

"Oh god." Oliver was nervous and saw stacks and hangers full of lingerie scattered everywhere in the shop.

A very sophisticated lady greeted them. "Shopping for lingerie with your boyfriend huh?"

The lady was eyeing Oliver up and down and biting her lips at him. Oliver half smiled at her and backed away. Felicity saw it and started laughing.

"Its our anniversary today so I thought I'd buy something nice... If you know what I mean." Felicity winked at her.

"I can help you with that." Oliver stood there nervously looking at Felicity. There were other women in the shop too. He was the only man in the shop.

"Oh god, Felicity can we leave?" Oliver didn't know what to do.

Felicity didn't pay attention to him at all and went with the lady to pick out lingerie. Oliver sat there opposite to her dressing room. He had no idea why the rooms were covered with satin curtains and not actual doors.

When Felicity emerged out with a pink lace piece. It was fully transparent. He could see her underwear too and her breasts. The piece clinged to her every curve.

"This, this is what you selected?" Oliver was moving uneasily in his seat. She looked HOT.

"Yes, I have a few other things I want to try on. Want to come in?" She was inviting him into the dressing room.

Oliver licked his lips. He couldn't resist it. He looked around to see the shop owner was attending a few other customers.

He got up and joined her. The room was small but he didn't mind. There was a plush couch where he sat. "What do you think?" Felicity spinned around for him.

"Amazing. I...I..I really like it." Oliver could feel something stirring down.

Felicity moved closer to him and raised up her dress to sit on his lap. "Felicity we shouldn't do this in the shop."

She placed a finger on his lips and started kissing him. He closed his eyes and his hands slowly started travelling down her back to her butt and without any knowledge he grabbed it and  Felicity jammed her body deeper into his chest, moaning lightly. He could feel the grip of her legs tighten around his waist. Oliver started kissing her ear and then her neck and before he knew it, he started removing her dress. Felicity didn't even resent it.

Anniversary had come early for both of them and in one second Felicity heard the snap of the curtains being dragged on the metal rod.

They broke it off still not moving from their positions; Felicity had to turn her head to see the lady.

"What are you two doing? Its a bloody dressing room not a 'lets change and have sex room'. OUT! Both of you." The shop keeper was furious.

Felicity jumped off Oliver's lap and fumbled down to the ground. Oliver picked up Felicity and  left her to change, literally embarrassed. Many ladies had seen them inside. He walked out of the shop into the night.

Felicity changed quickly apologised and paid for her stuff to meet Oliver outside.

"I'm so so so sorry Oliver." Felicity was pink. Their little tryst had become a reason of ridicule.

Oliver had cooled down by then. He looked lovingly at Felicity. "Don't be sorry. Its not your fault. We just got a little overwhelmed. You looked sexy in the outfit." He winked at her.

"Thank god. Not bad though. I enjoyed the make out session." Clearly Felicity enjoyed the mishap in the shop.

“By the way, you want me to come shopping with you from now on? Call me. I'll be right there."

“Hell yeah, I’m going to call you.” Felicity couldn't help but smile at Oliver as they both walked to her car hand in hand. An unforgettable anniversary indeed!


End file.
